


【朱白】谁让你咬手指的！

by EnticE_o3o



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnticE_o3o/pseuds/EnticE_o3o
Summary: *昨天的白宇让我激情搞了一发！！*没有剧情，直接开搞
Relationships: 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 61





	【朱白】谁让你咬手指的！

0.

"哥哥，晚上能来你房间吗？”

1.

朱一龙不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他从出道半年多就开始对这小孩儿有不可告人的情愫，只是它在他眼里不过是正常的崇拜与钦佩罢了，于是这情愫便在他心底慢慢发酵，直到今年初春的时候才散发出烈酒的香气，带着酒精特有的黏腻味道和麦芽发酵之后特殊的甜味，一点点地缠绕着。当朱一龙终于发现事情的不对劲后，多年的情感似火山爆发一般在他心里生根发芽，后劲已经里三层外三层地包围了他，量他有再大的本事也逃不过重围。

他喜欢他拍戏的时候认真的样子，眼睛亮亮的似乎有着所有的亿万星辰，喜欢他笑起来时弯弯的眼尾和他好看的嘴唇。

嘴唇。  
那是朱一龙觉得白宇最最好看的地方。

白宇曾经有向朱一龙坦白过，当时他颤抖着按下了发送，然后把手机扔到老远，缩在被窝里，怀着一颗惴惴不安的心等待着回复。朱一龙回了一大段话，明显是经过仔细思考后才发出来的。

“接受这个事实完全没有问题啊，我也很喜欢你，但是是认为你很优秀，是值得一生结交的人，至少就目前而言不会有和你在一起的想法。”

他没有接受白宇的告白，但是也并没有排斥他。

只不过我也很喜欢你，但是是认为你很优秀。

白宇曾无数次在深夜里咀嚼这段话的含义，除了发好人卡以外他想不出什么其他解释。  
他实在是想不出自己哪里优秀来。

哥哥是太阳，是恒星，是他心里最柔软的地方盛放的人，是他最致命的软肋。

那之后白宇对待他的态度和以前没有什么变化，只是在无形之间减少了和朱一龙的交集。

2.

所以白宇又发消息主动要和朱一龙一起待会的时候，他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

手机屏幕上的的确确是“白宇”两个字没错，但是在他的眼里看来就没有那么的像印刷体一样的板正。

烧的他心肺都在滚烫发热。

3.

白宇轻轻敲响了他的房门。

不知道做了多少次的深呼吸之后才能平复他快要无法抑制住的疯狂作跳的心脏。

“哥哥！”

他猛地从椅子上站起来，瞬间的姿势改变让他头昏眼胀，然后手指不小心戳到了某个小孩儿昨天的活动现场照。

他可以说。  
他从来没有见过一个男孩可以美好成这样。  
娇俏的，诱人的，几乎连女孩子都比不上的美好。  
他很衬这件衣服的颜色，深绿色将小孩儿本就修长的身子修饰地更加挺拔。

4.

聊天的内容也没有什么特别的，无非是白宇一个人在那边嘟着张嫣红的小嘴叭叭叭的，朱一龙看他的眼神越来越深沉。

心里有种隐隐的冲动，这冲动找不到发泄的出口在他身体里上蹿下跳，弄得他喉头发紧心跳加速。  
手机上的界面依旧停留在那张照片。  
时间已经走过了一个小时。

“哥哥。”  
白宇突然停下来叫他。

“哥哥。”  
“那件外套，是女式的。”

5.

话都说到这里了。  
朱一龙快憋不住了。  
他太想把眼前这个小孩压在身下这样那样，最好哭喊着他的名字才是最好。

6.

朱一龙在白宇还没反应过来的时候在他脸上落下一吻。

“小白，不要得寸进尺。”

他一步步逼近白宇，逼到墙角了也没有停下，以至于整个身子都压在了小孩儿的身上，手掐住他的下巴狠狠地看着他。

白宇怎么也没有想到事情会变成这个样子。那一吻明明是浅尝辄止，却像是潘多拉的魔盒一样，缓缓打开了通往伊甸园的大门。

私自咬下了毒苹果，至高无上的神当然要惩罚自己。

朱一龙也脱完了自己的衣服，两个一米八的男人挤在一张单人床上有点吃力，朱一龙便坐起身来，让白宇跨坐在自己身上，两手粗暴地捏着白宇胸前的两点。白宇疼的呲牙，下意识地推开身上作恶的人，不想更激发了面前人的怒火，粗糙的手指变本加厉地用力。

小孩儿的眼泪出来了，双颊因为疼痛和羞耻变得通红，骨子里的倔让他在这样的情况下居然能还忍着没叫出声，上下两瓣嘴唇被他自己咬的更加艳丽通红。朱一龙见状向前一倒，把白宇压在身下，本来在胸前的双手扣住他的，然后吻上了那张梦寐以求的嘴唇。

粉粉软软的如同果冻一般，透着致命的毒惑。

窒息的绝望感使得白宇想逃走，他的身体剧烈地晃动着，奈何两人是骑乘的姿势，双手又被常常锻炼的朱一龙扣着，不一会他就没了力气停止了挣扎。

“小白。”  
白宇被亲的眼神都有点涣散，带着水光看着他。

“你是不是打算这次过来，如果我还是拒绝你的话，你就一直等下去？”

小孩儿在他怀里轻轻点了点头。  
“哥哥，我喜欢你。”

7.

“我现在就可以给你的爱意，为什么要藏着掖着让你等那么久才能给你？”

8.

朱一龙把白宇翻了个面，从地上捡起了自己的长裤在他两手细瘦的手腕上打了个结。他随手拉开床头柜，在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里翻找了一会，成功找到了自己想要的东西。

朱一龙往自己手里倒了小半瓶润滑剂，随便用手指沾了一点就往白宇的后方送。

“！”突然被入侵的异物感让白宇下意识收紧了后穴。朱一龙的手指很长，由于喜欢啃指甲的小怪癖，指尖光秃秃的，正好让白宇爽个够。才一根手指而已，朱一龙就已经觉得有无穷的阻力阻止自己开拓，不禁啧了一声。

白宇觉得自己这辈子也没有这么痛过。作为艺人被限制了用手机的时间但也不是与世隔绝，之前在网上就有看到过他和哥哥的同人文甚至同人图，文手画手笔下的朱一龙都是傻气又温柔的，哪像现在这般野蛮又不讲道理，仿佛想把他吞吃回去。

他的确做过春梦——梦见朱一龙叼着一小包正方形的什么东西，全身上下只一件衬衫，然后他们水到渠成，然后他们疯狂的释放着自己，再然后他们一起攀上顶峰，在余韵中诉说着永远的誓言。那天早上醒来的时候他第一个冲进洗手间，急忙换下了湿透的内裤洗干净，随后装作没事地走到阳台上晾起了它。

比后方更痛的是自己的心脏。他仿佛真的能感受到胸腔里那颗石头撞击着肋骨，一下一下，混合着来自身上的人的满腔爱意。  
朱一龙的扩张做得差不多了，扶起小孩儿的腰一个挺身就整根没入。

真枪实战肯定比手指来的激烈，撕裂的感觉一路蔓延，从后方那个难以启齿的位置开始缓缓延伸开来。朱一龙也不好受，两人毕竟都没有经验，认为的差不多的扩张其实并不完全，白宇本身又是浑身紧绷，过紧的感觉让他差点交代出来。

9.

快感是在之后逐渐叠加起来的。

从后穴传出来一阵阵灼骨的快感，一路燃烧着呼啸着卷曲着，将床上纠缠的两个人都包裹在一起。

然后不知道为什么，也许是情之所至，白宇突然就从眼睛里落出来些不是生理性的泪水。

朱一龙注意到了这点，停下身下的动作感受着小孩儿内壁滚烫发热的绝美滋味，低下头吻掉了他的泪水。  
“小白？”

白宇断断续续地哭，抽噎着颤抖着声音。

“哥哥…我，我想不到我们可以在一起。”

10.

他的傻小孩儿啊。  
他爱的那么多那么多的笨小孩儿啊。

11.

现在就可以给你我全部的爱意，让你看看我的心到底是为了谁而跳动，为了谁而迸发出所有的血液，送到我身体的各个地方。  
里面是你。  
全部都是你。

12.

朱一龙没有说话，只是把小孩儿那两条长腿紧紧地环在了自己的腰上。  
然后低下头，吻上了最绝美的那粒致命的毒药。

虔诚而庄重。

彩蛋：

关于朱一龙手机上的那张照片以及白宇在看到这张照片出现在他哥手机上的时候惊慌失措的表情。

“谁让你对着镜头咬手指的？”  
“能耐了啊白宇。”


End file.
